


Leather and Lace

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Murder Husbands, Submissive Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Two: Put it on HuxI just couldn't do one!Part two of Put it on Kylo... Kylo has something in store for his husband... though Hux has no idea when or where.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193465
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Leather and Lace

The days following Kylo uttering those few words, Hux was on edge… he had no idea what Kylo was planning. The nights were the worst. They'd fuck and make love as usual; hot, passionate, loving, debaucherous but nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps his words were made in the heat of the moment with nothing tangible behind them.

Kylo was sneaky, cunning and smart. He knew Hux would expect something to happen in the days soon after he had been a good boy on his knees. He didn't need to tap into Hux's mind to know that, he just knew Hux so well. Besides, he stopped that practice years ago when it came to Hux.

Kylo chose the perfect night, one where Hux was back from shift later than him.

He sat in their bedroom, in a similar high back chair, and wore his soft black lounge clothes. He heard Hux at the door to their quarters, then the telltale beep of the identification system. He heard Hux's footsteps, knew Hux was taking off his jacket and walking around the sitting area looking for Millie.

When Hux stepped into their bedroom with Millie cradled in his arms, Kylo thought he couldn't love Hux anymore than he already did. The two gingers were smitten with each other and it was adorable and lovely to witness first hand. And of course Kylo was smitten with them both.

Hux was in the middle of cooing to Millie when his eyes landed on Kylo in the chair, then followed Kylo's gaze to the box on the bed.

A fiery eyebrow shot up and Hux carefully let Millie down on the durasteel floor. She gracefully made her way to rub against Kylo's leg before she took her leave of the room.

"What's this?" Hux asked suspiciously, though a small smile came and went on his face.

"Can't a husband get his darling a thoughtful gift?" The tone spoke volumes, as did the look in Kylo's eyes when Hux finally met his gaze.

Instantaneously Hux became hot and wanted to strip off every bit of clothing from his body.

Kylo noticed this, of course.

"Grand Marshal, no. Take it into the refresher. I'll wait here for you."

Hux nodded in agreement and picked up the box and quickly strode into the 'fresher. Kylo emitted so much power, was so commanding as he sat in the chair, legs wide… with a daring, knowing smile on his lips.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect and if he was honest, he figured Kylo would have something a little trashy, perhaps humiliating picked out.

Slowly the contents were revealed when he opened the box and pushed aside the tissue paper. He let out an audible gasp that Kylo had indeed heard.

"Kylo…" Hux sighed and pulled out each delicate garment. Teal lace with darker teal leather and Hux swore he had never seen such finery. He was thankful he had taken a little extra time that morning…

Deep sighs of appreciation were the soundtrack as Hux pulled on the underwear, then as he pulled on the deep v lace cami crop top.

He turned towards the full-length mirror and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Grand Marshall," his husband sing-songed which brought Hux out of his reverie and with one last look, he stepped out into the bedroom.

Kylo hadn't been prepared for what he saw. Yes, he knew Hux would look gorgeous in the set but he failed to realize to what extent he would. 

Still in the chair, Kylo crooked his finger at Hux and wordlessly Hux obeyed, his light eyes on Kylo's face.

Kylo made a turning motion and Hux followed, slowly turning to give Kylo the view he had requested.

Hux heard a throaty groan and the sound of garments being adjusted. It was then Hux noticed his erection was straining against the teal lace. But there was no shame here.

He faced Kylo again and waited for his next order. Waited for a silent command or a one-word order.

But neither came.

Kylo silently appraised Hux from where he sat, his dark eyes cataloging every inch of skin and elegant fabric. Hux felt the heat of the stare, felt the heat and want and longing of his own.

The Supreme Leader rose, took his time to circle Hux, to get a more upfront and personal view. It was appreciation and not an inspection and Hux watched incredulously as Kylo fell to his knees and covered Hux in kisses. Innocent kisses turned into open-mouthed devouring kisses on his belly, along the hem of his undies, then the not so gentle gnaw of hipbones.

Kylo's nose traced lace and leather, teased the outline of Hux's cock over the lace. Hux placed his hands on Kylo's shoulders, then his fingers carded through his long dark hair.

With every kiss and with every sigh Kylo told Hux louder than words could just how adored he was, how loved he was and how the Supreme Leader would bring that galaxy to its knees for him… over and over again.


End file.
